harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Petunia Dursley
Okay, I don't really like Petunia, but I feel a little sorry for her. If I had a sibling that got accepted to Hogwarts, but I didn't, I'd be jealous too. I don't think I'd stoop so low as to calling them freaks but you know what I mean. --Mistress Remy 19:45, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Yah I get what you mean but I do think she loved Lily and Harry but she let her jealousness show alot more than her love. ---CholcolateFrogs There is another cause why I can understand Petunia's jealousness. I don't like her too because of her cruel behaviour towards Harry who is absolutely innocent. But when it was revealed that Lily was a witch the parents were proud like: Lily here and Lily there. It seems they paid less attention towards Petunia. That does hurt a child. That Lily was a witch and Petunia not was not the fault of Petunia. In this point she is as innocent as Harry who is a wizard. Harry granger 19:53, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Main quote I was just wondering if the quote at the top of Petunia's page was the best choice. I watched that deleted scene and really liked the way she said it but shouldn't we make it one from the books or one that actually made it into the movie? Correct me if I'm wrong, I just thought that would make more sense :) :I agree. It also blatantly contradicts canon, as in the book Petunia leaves Harry with a "Well, goodbye", without even looking at him. What quote should we put there instead? -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 00:46, June 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, Jo herself said that there are things from the movies that aren't in the books but that fit the story, things that she didn't come up with, but, she wish she did. I think this is one of them, I loved this scene, and, a lot of fans agree. It shows a sensitive side of Petunia. :::Regardless, it directly contradicts canon, as Petunia left Harry without saying a word. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 16:53, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Birth year This article currently states that Petunia was born in 1958. While I recall it being revealed that she was Lily's older sister in "The Prince's Tale," I don't recall it being specified how much older, so I think this information should be removed from the article unless a source to verify it can be provided. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 05:32, June 24, 2011 (UTC) My point exactly.I also believe Petunia was born in 1958,not 1959.Thats why I keep changing the dates. 12:16, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Death How do we know Petunia died in 1997? 12:15, August 21, 2011 (UTC) She didn´t. The dates at the beginning say she is known to have during that period. So, she lived in 1997, wasn´t dead.--Rodolphus 12:18, August 21, 2011 (UTC) The way you write it,it seems that Petunia died in 1997. 12:48, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Im gonna say it once more.The way you write it,it lokks like Petunia died in 1997.Thats why I keep reverting the article. 16:34, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Middle name? Wherefrom do we know that Petunia's middle name is Violet as mentioned in the article? Harry granger 20:22, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Again put in. Where is the source? Harry granger 14:03, September 4, 2011 (UTC) late magic (cut subplot) Hey, I was looking at some old interviews and I'm seeing references to a subplot of the books of someone displaying magic late in life. Is it possible this is Petunia? Or maybe Dudley? Just a thought 01:19, September 12, 2011 (UTC)Lorchyism23 J.K. addressed that somewhere.......it might've been her FAQ section on the Web site..........she was planning on it but changed it.Alumeng 23:40, October 6, 2011 (UTC) I was curious about this too, actually. I've seen here reference said subplot, and from the time that she denied Petunia being a Squib but said she was something "very different" I'm guessing it was to do with her, but I can;t for the life of me find here actually flat out saying who it was supposed to be. If someone does know and an share the link I'd be eternally grateful—Green Zubat (owl me!). 00:36, October 7, 2011 (UTC) The original Aunt Petunia? Just though I'd mention another pop-culture character called "Aunt Petunia", which may or may not have influenced JKR's choice of name. The Fantastic Four's Thing (Ben Grimm) also grew up as an orphan, and was raised by his Aunt Petunia and Uncle (Jacob). In contrast though, they were kind; Petunia was his "favourite aunt". The Thing often mentions his "Aunt Petunia", and it's possible that JKR may have encountered the name here, even if she wasn't directly referencing it in the books, or had even forgotten having heard it. According to the Petunia Grimm Marvel Wiki article, the Thing "has made numerous references to Aunt Petunia over the years." --xensyriaT 19:06, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Actually a half-blood? I've been doing some thinking; a 'muggleborn' witch, like Petunia's sister comes from a dormant magical gene, right? That means that Lily and Petunia have a wizard ancestor; thus there must be a squib somewhere - most likely from the wizard; this means that they're ''NOT ''a 'muggleborn' and 'muggle' at all. Thought it's a distant relation, the squib would have married a mugle and had a half-blood child; this halfblood child would have married a muggle and had a half-blood child and so on down the line until Mr. (or Mrs.) Evans. This, in turn means that both Lily and Petunia - despite being classed as a 'muggleborn' and 'muggle' are actually half-bloods. It's only a distant and diluted link but the gene is there - as evidenced by Lily inheriting it - so can we change their "blood status" to halfblood? HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 22:54, October 27, 2013 (UTC)